<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be A Family by kamenajin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261549">To Be A Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenajin/pseuds/kamenajin'>kamenajin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GMMTV Actors, Thai Actor RPF, offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenajin/pseuds/kamenajin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Offgunchimon family AU where they find answer on  what it takes to be a family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be A Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is for my friend, Tina.<br/>un-beta-ed. Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir… Sir… Sir Gun.” then a hand waves hesitantly in front of him, Gun finally looks up from his sketchpad and look at the person in front of him.</p><p>“Sorry, what is it?” Gun asked. He pulled out his earphones, he was engrossed on what he’s doing he barely noticed that his secretary calling his attention.</p><p>“Your phone sir, its ringing” His secretary informed him. Upon hearing it, Gun finally look for his phone and seeing the name that registers on the call, Gun’s eyes widen and then let out a smile. He takes his phone, he mouthed a silent thank you, his secretary then leaves his office and then Gun finally answers his phone.</p><p>“Hi” Gun greeted the other.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you busy? Sorry to bother you”</em>
</p><p>“No, baby, sorry I didn’t see your call immediately.” Gun answered.</p><p>
  <em>“Did I call at the wrong time?</em>
</p><p>“No, never. I just got engrossed on sketching. What is it baby? I missed you.” Gun said, as he finally closes his sketchpad to focus more on the person on the other line.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you free for dinner? I am going home later”</em>
</p><p>Hearing that news Gun couldn’t help but to feel excited about it and at the same time he wonders why.</p><p>“We’re always free for you baby, but it’s only Wednesday not that I’m complaining, it’s not our weekly dinner yet, is there something wrong?” Gun finally asked.</p><p>“I have something important to tell you. Both of you.” Said by other.</p><p>Gun couldn’t help but think about it. His mind starts wondering about that. “Is it something good?” He asked.</p><p>The person on the other line laugh. Cheerful, full of energy, Gun misses that.</p><p>“Don’t overthink about it, it’s a good one.” said the other, and then paused. “It is for me. I’ll tell you both about it later. I need to hang-up now. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>Gun sighs. There’s no chance he’ll find out about the so-called news, he just have to wait for dinner to know about it.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll see you later then.” Gun finally said.</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks. See you later...”</em>
</p><p>Gun was about to end the call but noticed that the other still have something to say.</p><p>“What is it baby?” Gun asked.</p><p>
  <em>“I missed you too Dad. Both of you. See you later” </em>
</p><p>And with that the call finally ended. Gun let out a wide smile hearing that and even though the call already ended, Gun couldn’t help but to whisper the words…</p><p>“I missed you more son”</p><p>---</p><p>After that, Gun starts arranging his things. He gets his bag and leave his office. He quickly told his secretary that he’s taking the afternoon off and told her that he’ll leave the shop on her hands.</p><p>Gun gets on his car and starts driving, he’s going home but before that he’ll stop by at the nearest supermarket near their house to buy groceries.</p><p>While driving, he quickly dials a familiar number. A few more rings and his call was answered.</p><p>
  <em>“Yes love?”</em>
</p><p>“Papii. Are you busy?” Gun said as soon as his call got connected.  He didn’t wait for the other’s answer and he continue “Even if you are, make sure to end it early for dinner. Chimon’s coming home” Gun informed.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s only Wednesday. Is there something wrong?” The other asked, a bit worried.</em>
</p><p>Gun laugh hearing the same question he asked their son earlier.</p><p>“Chi said that he’s got something to say to us but won’t disclose more about it. He said he’ll say it over dinner. I already take the afternoon off. I’ll stop by at the grocery, I'll cook dinner. Make sure to go home early” Gun said.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, I’ll see you later then. Drive safely. I love you.”</em>
</p><p>“I love you too.” Gun reply, he could feel the sudden warmth of his cheeks upon hearing that, after all these years, he still feels the same as it was the first time he heard that phrase. After the call ended Gun continue driving.</p><p>He is Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat-Adulkittiporn or ATP on the fashion world. He’s a known designer. His style is very unique and everyone from different age category support and likes it. Aside from that, people also admire him for what he had achieved over the years. He started from the bottom, being someone who grew up in an orphanage, an orphan, a no-name nonetheless but with his hard work and talent, he climbed to the top and now already established a name in the fashion industry. He owns several shops that sells his designed clothes. Other than knowing as a famous designer, he is also known as the husband of the award-winning filmmaker Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn.</p><p>Gun knows that he shouldn’t just take a day off in the middle of the week, but he couldn’t help it. Their son, Chimon, called and wanted to have dinner with them and as a father, who misses his son, Gun wanted to prepare and cook all his favorite.</p><p>Chimon is already 23, he already graduated from college and already started working. He’s an independent one, when he studied for college and although it took a lot to convinced Gun, lots of tears and persuasion from both Off and Chimon, they let him live on a dorm for him to experience independency. Gun let him in a condition that on weekends he’ll go home to spend time with them and when he graduated college and started working, they let him stay on his condo to continue his independency but the family dinner and bonding on weekends are still a tradition and a must.</p><p>Chimon is his and Off’s only son and Gun wouldn’t deny that between him and Off he’s the protective, clingy parent. He loves Chimon so much and misses him quite a lot.</p><p>Though he wonders what news his son would be telling them, Gun decided that he shouldn’t overthink about it and just focus on what he’s cooking for dinner later.</p><p>Soon, Gun arrived at the supermarket. He parked his car and started doing grocery shopping.</p><p>---</p><p>That evening…</p><p>Gun was done cooking and all food are already prepared and ready to be serve at the dining table. Although they are wealthy, Gun preferred cooking and serving for his family.</p><p>Gun look at his watch, its 7:00 in the evening. Gun heard the front door opens and he’s excitingly walk towards the direction of it, with the intention of greeting the person who arrived.</p><p>“Welcome back” Gun says</p><p> “I’m home” said the other.</p><p>“Papii! Welcome home” Gun says when he finally sees the person who arrived. It was his husband, Off.</p><p>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn, he came from the family of businessman. He was expected to take over their company but his love for movie and films overpowered him and he decided not to accept managing his family’s company and instead started his own production company Never Normal Productions. He proved that he did not made the wrong decision to pursue his dream as years after he became an award-winning film maker. Celebrities wanted to be part of every film he’s making. They love how creative he is when it comes to creating movies and films.</p><p>“Why do you look so disappointed? Expecting to see someone else? I’m hurt” Off joked as he quickly goes to where Gun is, meeting him in the middle, opening his arms as Gun hugs him and kiss his neck for a greeting.</p><p>“Silly Papii. Don’t be jealous” Gun giggled.</p><p>“You always forget about me when the brat is home” Off stated and Gun laughs and gave Off an amused look.</p><p>“Stop calling my baby Chi a brat, he’s far being one” Gun told Off.</p><p>“Stop playing favorite, love” Off said and then laughs when he sees Gun started pouting. Off couldn’t help but to kiss that pout resulting to Gun blushing. After all these years, Gun still blushed and feel shy whenever he does those kinds of things. They’d been married for more than 20 years now and Gun still acted like they are still in dating stage.</p><p>“Take a bath and change, Chi’s arriving soon” Gun then said as he pushes Off towards the direction of their bedroom.</p><p>Off goes follows while Gun gets back to the kitchen to get the food and starts preparing their dining table.</p><p>A few minutes later, Off and Gun are already in the dining room, waiting for their son Chimon.</p><p>Gun keeps looking on his phone, obviously wanting to call their son.</p><p>“Keep your phone, he’ll be here soon” Off then said.</p><p>“I can’t help it. I miss him. Why is he still not here?” Gun whined.</p><p>And as if on cue, the front door once again opens, and the familiar energetic voice fills the house.</p><p>“Dad, Papa, I’m home”</p><p>Hearing his son’s voice, Gun quickly gets off from his chair to greet their son.</p><p>Chimon was quick though, before Gun could leave the dining room, Chimon already showed up.</p><p>“Chi!” Gun calls his son, opening his arms, wanting a hug from their son, Chimon of course obliged. hugging one of his father in return.</p><p>“You grew taller” Gun pointed out after they let go of each other and noticed that Chimon looks taller than the last time they saw each other.</p><p>Chimon laughs.</p><p>“Must be the genes. I Got it from Papa.” Chimon teased and Gun pouted. Chimon loves teasing his Dad, Gun, he looks cute especially when he pouts, he’d seen his pictures from his 20’s and he still look the same, even if he’s already in his 40’s now he doesn’t look he aged at all.  The teasing made Off laugh.</p><p>“Definitely from me.” Off said, “Come here son and give your old man a hug” Off added. Chimon complies and walk towards his other father, his Papa, Off to give him a hug.</p><p>“You look great” Off said to Chimon when they let go.</p><p>“Thanks papa.” Chimon replied.</p><p>“Though I badly want to ask you what you wanted to say, let’s eat dinner first, shall we? I cooked all your favorites.” Gun then said.</p><p>Hearing that, Chimon’s eyes sparkled. Oh, how he loves going home, he loves his Dad’s cooking a lot. Though they can afford buying expensive meals, Gun loves cooking for them and Chimon grew up with all his cooking and it’s one of the things he missed when he started living alone.</p><p>And with that, the three of them finally start eating their dinner. Over dinner, they talk about how was their day, keeping updated with each other. Even if they always see each other every weekend, they still have a lot of things to talk about.</p><p>Time passed, they are nearly done with dinner when Chimon finally decided to tell his parents the news.</p><p>“Uh” Chimon started, getting his parents attention. “There’s something that I need to tell you both” Chimon said. He looks a bit nervous but determined.</p><p>Gun and Off looks at each other.</p><p>“Go on baby, we’re listening” Gun said encouraging Chimon.</p><p>Chimon takes a deep breath. He gets something from his pocket which made Off raise an eyebrow.</p><p>Chimon, brought a small box, puts it on top of the table opens it and reveals a simple yet elegant engagement ring.</p><p>Both Gun and Off’s eyes widen seeing it.</p><p>“What is the meaning of that Chimon?” Gun asked. He’s got an idea, but he wanted to hear it from his son.</p><p>Chimon once again takes a deep breath.</p><p>“Dad, Papa… you know that Love and I have been together since college.” Chimon started as he talks about his long-time girlfriend. “I’ve think about this a lot. I think I’m ready and I want to propose to her” Chimon finally announced.</p><p>Chimon and his girlfriend Love had been together for almost four years now. He wanted to propose to her and marry her after graduation, but his girlfriend is actually leaving for abroad to continue her master’s degree and it’s not that Chimon wanted to stop her, he just wanted to be sure, wanted to keep something that will prove to her that he’d wait for her return, that in the end they’ll still be together.  Long distance relationship would be hard especially if they’re going to be engaged but Chimon knows that they’ll make it through.</p><p>Silence fill the room after his announcement. Chimon bit his lips. Wondering what his parents are currently thinking about. Chimon knows that both his father’s love him and will always support him. But this sudden announcement may be a bit shocking for them especially for his Dad, Gun. He knows how overprotective Gun is towards him and though he knows that Gun likes his girlfriend and treats her like a daughter already, Chimon didn’t know how he’ll react towards his decision.</p><p>Chimon didn’t expect that the first one to break the silence is none other than his papa, Off.</p><p>“Isn’t it a bit too early for you to get married Chimon? And Love’s leaving the country, can’t you wait after she gets back?” Off asked.</p><p>Chimon already prepared his answer for that. He explained to both his parents that he’s ready and really wanted to propose to her. He told them his intention. Chimon was so serious as he tells his fathers about his decision and when he’s done…</p><p>“I still think it’s too early.” Off said.</p><p>Chimon then looks at his other father, Gun, waiting for his opinion about his decision.</p><p>Gun was silent all throughout the time Chimon’s telling them about his decision. His expression is vague too, Chimon can’t read what he’s thinking. Usually his Dad, shows so much emotion he can tell what he’s thinking but not this time.</p><p>“Dad?” Chimon called for Gun.</p><p>Gun who’s been silent the whole time, takes a deep breath and then he finally speaks.</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Gun asked.</p><p>Chimon nods at him. “Yes Dad”</p><p>“Will it make you happy?” Gun asked again.</p><p>“Definitely” Chimon answered.</p><p>Gun sighs and then he let out a smile.</p><p>“Do the proposal. I’ll support you.” Gun finally said.</p><p>Chimon’s eyes widen and then he come to his Dad and give him a hug. Between his two fathers, he expected the one to support him first was his Papa Off and not his Dad Gun.</p><p>“Thanks Dad” Chimon said, voice obviously happy.  They heard off sigh on the side.</p><p>“Love, think about it more” Off said, addressing Gun.</p><p>Gun breaks off the hug with Chimon and then looks at his husband Off.</p><p>“Papii, Chimon is already old enough to make a decision on his own. We’re here to support him and if you’re telling me that he’s still young to get married at 23, let me remind you, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn that you proposed to me when I was 22, I was undergrad.” Gun said, raising his eyebrows on his husband.</p><p>Chimon stared at his Papa, it was the first time he hears that story.</p><p>Off sighs and then lets out a laugh.</p><p>“What can I do? You have admirers from your juniors and seniors, even some of the employees where you had your internship had a crush on you. I must do something to secure that you won’t be snatch from me. I had to stake my claim” Off said and then wink at Gun which made his husband blushed.</p><p>Chimon rolled his eyes on his parents.</p><p>“Stop flirting in front of me” Chimon said and Off and Gun laughs at him.</p><p>Off then looks at Chimon and with a serious voice he says.</p><p>“If you’re sure about this son. We'll support you.”</p><p>Chimon smiled at his Papa.</p><p>“Thanks Papa. Both of your support means a lot to me” Chimon said.</p><p>“Aww my baby’s all grown up now. He’s leaving me already” Gun said in a dramatic voice.</p><p>“Daaaad, it’s not like that” Chimon looks at Gun.  </p><p>Gun laughs.</p><p>“Kidding. Tell me about how you plan in proposing. Tell me about it while we wash the dishes” Gun then said.</p><p>Chimon nods and together they started cleaning up the dining table and prepares to go to the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey son! Shouldn’t you ask for my advice on how you’ll do it? after all I was the one who proposed to your Dad.” Off said, feeling left out when Gun and Chimon started walking towards the direction of the kitchen.</p><p> “Papii, if you want to join us, come help us clean the dishes” Gun said grinning at Off.</p><p>Off shakes his head but also takes the remaining plates and follow his husband Gun and son Chimon to the kitchen.</p><p>---</p><p>Later that night….</p><p>Gun and Off are laying on their bed talking about what happened over dinner.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to agree with his decision immediately” Off said as he plays with Gun’s hair.</p><p>“I didn’t expect myself either. But Chi looks so serious and determined on his decision. As a parent I should support him especially if it’ll make him happy right?” Gun said and then looks up to see Off’s face.</p><p>“And besides its not like we’re losing him as a son if he gets married soon right? He’ll still be our baby Chi” Gun added.</p><p>Off smiled and nods at him.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll let me design their wedding clothes?” Gun then said excitingly.</p><p>“Let them decide love. I think you’re more excited than Chimon” Off then commented, laughing in between.</p><p>“I’m excited. I’m just happy. So happy for our baby. He’s really a blessing” Gun said and then couldn’t help the yawn that escapes his mouth. Gun is obviously tired. He then snuggles closer to Off. Off of course as always accommodates him, pulling him closer in return.</p><p>“Same love, same. He’s a blessing, he helped this family more than he knows” Off whisper. He felt Gun’s breathing even out, an indication that he already fallen asleep.</p><p>Off leans down and kissed Gun’s head.</p><p>“Sleep well my love”</p><p>---</p><p>As for Chimon, he’s back in his room. Still not yet sleeping as he keeps on thinking of what happened that night. He still can’t get over his happiness that both his parents supported his decision.</p><p>Chimon is lucky for having such both supporting and loving fathers. Yes, their family may not be normal for others seeing as he both have fathers as parents but Chimon didn’t grow up questioning about it. His father’s taught him well, they explained to him well their situation. Chimon grew up filled with love. He’s proud of his fathers. They are both talented and respectable in their fields. Both are known for their chosen careers and he’s one proud son of them. He may not have a mother but they both showered him with love that he grew up contented with it. Chimon wouldn’t want any other parents except them.</p><p>Chimon then remember his Dad’s stories when his Papa proposed to him. Chimon fell asleep thinking of how his proposal is going to be.</p><p>- -</p><p>Days passed and Chimon already on the night that he’ll propose to his girlfriend. He wants it to be private and intimate He’s never the type to go on an extravagant one. His girlfriend is leaving the country within the week, and Chimon plans to propose to her before she leaves.</p><p>Everything is set, Chimon already booked a reservation on their favorite restaurant. His plan was just to ask her after dinner.</p><p>Chimon took a leave at work that day in preparation for his date / proposal that evening. He was leaving his condo when he received a call from his Dad Gun that says they prepared a gift for Love, but he forgot it in their bedroom.</p><p>Chimon told his Dad that it was okay that he could get himself at their house it since he’s not working that day. Gun would’ve gone back to their house, but he’s got a meeting that day and he can’t leave his office.</p><p>Chimon drives to their house. He quickly gets into the house and goes straight to his parents’ bedroom to get the gift.</p><p>Chimon enters the room. His Dad told him that the gift is inside the drawer of their bedside table. Chimon goes to the table. He opens the drawer and immediate sees a small box. Its probably the gift they prepared for his girlfriend.  Chimon gets the box and he closed the drawer. He’s about to leave the room when he received a call for his Papa.</p><p>Off called him and wondering if he’s still at their house. Chimon told his father that he’s still indeed their bedroom and was about to leave, Off then ask for a favor. He asked Chimon to open the vault behind the painting on top of their bed.</p><p>Chimon knew about that vault.  Its where his parents place important documents, designs. Although he knew about it of course he doesn’t know the combination for its lock.</p><p>Off gave him the combination. Chimon notice the slight hesitation od his father when he was giving him the combination, but he ignores it. He understood the hesitation. His father told him to get an important an important document and a flash drive. Said one of his movie file is there and he needs it for a presentation for a potential important client.</p><p>Chimon found the documents and flash drive immediately and told his Papa that he’ll take the documents and flash drive to his office. Off thanked him.</p><p>Chimon was about to close the vault when he noticed something.</p><p>---</p><p>That evening…</p><p>Off and Gun are cuddling on couch watching a movie. Well they are supposed to be watching the movie but Gun;s attention is on his phone.</p><p>“Stop overthinking. He’ll be fine.” Off then said.</p><p>Gun breaks off the cuddling, moves a little to look at Off.</p><p>“I can’t help it. Our son is proposing tonight. I’m allowed to get nervous. Why did we even let him propose alone? We’re his parents. Shouldn’t we be there witnessing the proposal?”</p><p>“Love, it wouldn’t be a surprise if we’re there.” Off reminded him.</p><p>“But Papii…” Gun pouted.</p><p>“Relax, everything would be alright, Chimon must’ve been preparing everything. He couldn’t wait for me to see him when he dropped by at the office with the documents I needed earlier. He left it to my secretary. He must be in a hurry” Off then said.</p><p>Earlier, when Off askes Chimon for the document and his flash drive. He was looking forward to seeing his son, but he was stuck in a meeting that when he finished his secretary told him that Chimon dropped by and left the envelope that contains the documents and the flash drive he asked him to bring.</p><p>Gun sighs.</p><p>“Okay. But Papii can I at least call him later?” Gun asked, pleading, giving him that hopeful look.</p><p>Off laughs.</p><p>“You’re hopeless Love” Off commented.</p><p>Gun pouted and then eventually laughs with Off. Off and Gun are busy laughing that they didn’t notice the front door opening and Chimon enters the house.</p><p>Gun was the first to see Chimon.  He immediately walks towards his direction but stop when he noticed that Chimon doesn’t look happy for someone who’s supposed to have proposed to his girlfriend.</p><p>Gun looks at Off and then back to Chimon.</p><p>“Chi.. baby. Is.. is there something wrong?” Gun asked. Careful with his words.</p><p>Chimon didn’t answer. Chimon looks down. But aside from that there’s someone with him that Gun and Off couldn’t pin point. He looks like’s been through a lot. He looks so sad, helpless, confused.  And the only time Gun recalled Chimon being in a state like this was when he was bullied by his classmates for having two fathers when he transferred to a new school back when he was in elementary.</p><p>Gun would never forget that day, he was furious when he found out about the bullying. Off wanted to sue everyone. The kids who bullied his son and the school who let it happen under their premises.</p><p>In the end, they transferred Chimon to another school, they didn't want him to study in an environment where people don’t respect and can’t accept their family. After that they made sure to explain to Chimon everything. They explained to him the situation and made him understand that their family is not “abnormal” as what his classmates told him.</p><p>Gun tilted his head. He didn’t want to see that expression on Chimon ever again. That’s why he made sure that no one will hurt and disrespect his son and their family again thus reason he became more clingy and overprotective over him.</p><p>“Didn’t Love accepted the proposal?” Gun finally asked. There’s only one thing Gun and Off could think about why Chimon’s acting like that. Love, his girlfriend rejecting his proposal.</p><p>Chimon looks at both his fathers and then shook his head.</p><p>“She didn’t accept it? Why?” Off finally asked.</p><p>Chimon takes a deep breath before he answers.</p><p>“No.” He paused. He could see both of his father waiting for him to continue. “Because I didn’t propose”</p><p>“You didn’t? why? I thought you said you were ready. Did something happen?” Off couldn’t help but to ask.</p><p>“I couldn’t do it.” Chimon admitted.</p><p>Gun thought that maybe Chimon suddenly felt that he’s taking a bigger step and responsibility that’s why he decided not to do it. He understands his feeling.</p><p>“Its alright Chi. Maybe you’re not yet ready, baby” Gun said.</p><p>But Chimon shook his head.</p><p>“No, I couldn’t propose to her because I felt like I am lying to her.” Chimon finally said. There’s an underlying anger in his voice and Off didn’t like it.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Off asked, assessing his son.</p><p>“How could I asked her to marry me when I know that I am not being truthful to her?” Chimon replied.</p><p>Gun stared at Chimon. He’s acting indifferently., He’s confused on what Chimon’s saying.</p><p>“I don’t understand Chi.” Gun asked.</p><p>“Marrying someone means being able to tell them everything about who you are, and I can’t do that.” Chimon said.</p><p>“Why not? What do you mean by that?” Gun asked.</p><p>“Because I don’t even know who I am!” Chimon exclaimed, raising his voice. Gun’s eyes widen. It’s the first time he heard him raised his voice like that.</p><p>“Calm down Chimon. We don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Gun said as he tries to calm down his son.</p><p>“Really? Then tell me about this?” Chimon said then wave the envelope that they didn’t notice he’s been carrying when he arrived, in front of them.  “Tell me about this death certificate that’s in your vault”</p><p>Gun and Off’s eyes were shocked upon hearing what Chimon said. They finally know and understand what he’s talking about.</p><p>“Surprised that I found out? How long are you going to keep the truth and feed me with your lies?” Chimon ask in accusation.</p><p>“I… Chi…” Gun started but he didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“23 years. You lied to me for 23 years. You said I am your son.” Chimon said.</p><p>“Chi… baby. p-please let us explain first, son.” Gun said as he tries to touch Chimon.</p><p>“Don’t touch me. We’re not related, you’re not even my father” Chimon said as he tries to distance himself from Gun.</p><p>Gun halted his touch. Tears immediately falls form his eyes as soon as he heard those words.</p><p>Chimon was angry, he was hurt and when his Dad started crying as soon as those words left his mouth, he regretted it, but his anger is overpowering his mind. He couldn’t think rationally.  </p><p>Chimon was busy staring at his Dad Gun that he didn’t notice his other father Off, walking towards him and before he knew it a loud slap echoes the room.</p><p>His papa, Off Jumpol just slapped him.</p><p>“We didn’t raise you to disrespect us like this Chimon” Off said in hardened voice.</p><p>Chimon looks at his Papa, shocked evident in his eyes. It was the first time his father raises his hand on him.</p><p>People are scared with Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn because he usually looks aggressive and straightforward but Chimon was never afraid of him because he knows that his papa is a softie deep inside, a sensitive one and really loving. His Papa never showed him this side of him that most people are afraid of.</p><p>Touching his aching and reddening cheek. Chimon glared at his Papa.</p><p>“I hate you.” He said and without a warning he run and leave the house.</p><p>Off would’ve run after Chimon, to give him the proper scolding that he deserves for what he did when he noticed that Gun’s shaking.</p><p>Off quickly goes to Gun and as soon as he sees his expression, Off felt anger and worry filled his heart. Gun is showing an expression that Off swear he’d never wanted to see on his husband’s face ever again.</p><p>
  <em>Devastation</em>
</p><p>Gun looks devastated. It was the same look that he bore the day they lost <em>their</em> Sky.</p><p>Sky Phunsawat-Adultkittiporn, their one and only biological son.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>a somewhat spinoff part3 for 5WOJP but totally standalone.💚<br/> <a href="https://twitter.com/tracingmargins">quick notes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>